


iPod Drabbles!

by elronduil



Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elronduil/pseuds/elronduil





	iPod Drabbles!

**Fandom** : The Dark Knight  
 **Character** : N/A  
 **Couple** : Batman/Joker, Bruce/Joker

**Nasty Naughty Boy – Christina Aguilera**

The Joker licked his lips. He was never one to like men. He preferred women who were easily bullied, mainly because he just _loooooved_ the feeling of a knife digging into their soft flesh as he witnessed the fight leave their eyes. But, ah, the _Batsy_ was different. Something about him made the Joker hard, and it made him _needy_. And he liked it because the _Bat_ -man com _pleted_ him like no one ever could – or would.

The criminal groaned as he was man handled, being thrown across the empty warehouse. He crashed into a couple of crates and they shattered under his almost nonexistent weight. He _was_ rather light.

“That – _uh_ , wasn’ _t_ very nice, Ba _ **t**_ sy,” he chirped, standing with little difficulty. Strands of horribly dyed green hair fell in his face, dangling as he swayed ever so slightly.

He lifted his leg up and kicked the Batman in the chest, drawing out a pair of knives from the inside of his jacket at the same moment. The hilt of the knives fit perfectly in his gloved hands. The criminal pounced, plunging one of the blades in the man’s side and dragging the other along the visible flesh of the vigilante’s face. The cool blade nicked the skin above his jaw, making a small cut.

The Joker enjoyed the red liquid that rolled down the man’s chin. 

He licked his dry, make-up caked lips, eyes darkening.

“Something to _remember_ me b _ **y**_.” He whispered before leaning down to bite the cut, twisting the other knife in the process. The bat gasped as the Joker’s teeth sunk into his jaw, piercing the skin and releasing more blood into the Joker’s mouth.

The criminal was punched off of the vigilante almost immediately, and he rolled, reaching into a standing position with ease.

He grinned an insane grin, showing off blood coated teeth.

“See you, ah, lay- _ter_ Ba _ **t**_ _sy_.”

The Batman cursed as he struggled to a standing position, yanking out the knife imbedded in his abdomen with one hand, and wiping the bite mark with the other. 

What the hell had that been about?

 

**Damn – Katy Perry**

Bruce Wayne kept his night life away from his private life as much as possible. But seeing as, at the moment, he was faced with a dilemma – mainly being in knife range in front of the Joker (whom had once again crashed one of his parties) in a back hallway of his penthouse, he wondered if he should still do that. His fists were clenching and unclenching as he eyed the knife, and for a moment, he thought he would attack the criminal.

Thankfully he had a voice of reason who said that if he did, he would probably be screwed over more than he was now.

“Hello, Bruce- _ **y**_ ,” the Joker purred, smacking his lips. “You don’t mind if I call you _Brucey_ , d _o_ you?” He didn’t wait for a reply. “G _oo_ d.” The Joker closed the little gap between them, his free hand caressing the billionaire’s cheek as he kept his knife above the billionaire’s heart. The light scar from the bite the Joker had given him a few weeks ago tingled slightly.

_Play the frightened billionaire, Bruce._

“I’ve hear _ **d**_ rumors that you, _ah_ , know the _Bat_ man.”

_Oh._

_That’s what this was about._

Bruce felt sweat pour down his neck and his breath hitched when the man placed his gloved hand on the soft flesh in between his shoulder and neck, caressing the tense muscle rather tenderly.

“What if I do?”

He winced when the Joker’s fingers dug into his shoulder.

“Then I’ll kill you,” he said, cackling like a hyena. His dark eyes burned into Bruce’s blue ones. “Or maybe I’ll k- _eep_ you around as a _**p-e-t**_.”

“And if I don’t?”

The Joker jumped with glee, bouncing on his feet with excitement, his hand latching onto Bruce’s – rather _delicious_ – neck.

“I’ll see you again,” he breathed against Bruce’s ear, and his tongue darted out from in between his lips, licking Bruce’s ear. 

“Daddy- _ **o**_.”

“Why?” Bruce rasped, his airway beginning to close up.

“Because I _l_ -ike y _o_ u,” he purred. The knife clattered to the ground as he slammed his other hand onto Bruce’s neck as well.

Bruce clawed at the gloved hand, his lungs burning with need. His limbs flailed about and he punched the Joker’s jaw. 

The grip loosened slightly.

“Un _til_ we mee _ **t**_ again Bruce- _ **y**_.”

 

**Kiss With A Fist – Florence And The Machine**

Rachel Dawson’s funeral was small. Only consisting of Gordon, Alfred, and Bruce. Along with a white empty coffin with the name _Rachel Dawson_ carved into it in beautiful cursive writing.

It wasn’t anything official.

Just a small burial of the coffin, and that was that.

Gordon was back in business, and Bruce was back to leading a double life while they waited for the White Knight to awaken from his sleep.

During this time, the Joker did indeed keep his promise. They did meet again. This time in the same alleyway Bruce’s parents were murdered at. He was drunk, and seeking some sort of twisted comfort that no matter how hard Alfred tried, he couldn’t give.

The Joker had stepped out of the shadows with his purple blazer slung over his shoulder and his makeup smeared from his earlier encounter with Bruce the Batman. Of course, Bruce the Billionaire was startled, and it resulted in him punching the man in the face a few times. Mostly out of anger than fear – but the criminal didn’t need to know that.

The Joker, in response, shushed him with a small slap and a rough kiss. Which resulted in a dazed Bruce the Billionaire, and an enraged Bruce the Batman who was startled as well. It was odd how he referred to himself in different parts – as if he were crazy.

“You killed Rachel.”

The accusation was clear and the clown cocked his head.

“How did, _ah_ ,” cue the smacking of the lips he despised, “Kn _ow abou_ - _ **t that**_?” His tongue darted out from between his lips. “Did the _Bat_ tell you that?”

Bruce backed away from the man who stepped forward until he nearly tripped over a garbage bag. His mind was reeling as he just realized that the man before him was supposed to be in jail.

“W- _eeeeell_?” The Joker’s fist slammed against the dirty wall mere inches from the side of Bruce’s face when he didn’t answer. _**“TELL ME!”**_ He growled out in a shout that echoed through the night air.

“Like you said – I know the Batman.”

The Joker pulled away, satisfied. He nodded his head slightly before dipping forward.

“I _kn- **ew**_ i _ **t**_!” He gripped the billionaire’s jaw in his hand. “Such a, _uh_ , pretty f _ace_.” He let his forehead fall on Bruce’s. Their noses were almost touching, and Bruce could feel the Joker’s breath on his tight lips. 

The criminal leaned forward and – was punched right in the cheek before being punched in the nose as he was stumbling backwards.

“Fuck you,” Bruce growled, teeth clenched.

“That, _**ah**_ , **WASN’T REALY NICE, DADY- _O_**.” He took in a breath, the rage dying down. “What I _**mean**_ , is that isn’ _ **t**_ something a bill-ion- _ **aire**_ should do.”

Bruce spit at his feet.

“Fuck. You.”

With that, he punched the Joker one last time before storming out of there, his head on fire and his heart beating like a rabid hummingbird.

 

**Lips Like Morphine – Kill Hannah**

The Batman slammed the Joker into a wall, shoving him so hard that the criminal hit his head. The world spun for a moment, and he shook his head slightly, trying to clear his head. Green hair flopped about. The bat held him up by the collar, and he could feel the man’s breath on his cheek.

“ _Ooo_ h, getting vio-lent so _earl- **y**_ in the n _ight_?” He smacked out. “No _fore_ -pl- _ay_?”

He received another shove, and he let out a groan, enjoying the roughness of it all.

“Why did you kill her?” Bruce growled, his voice coated with grief. Despite the fact that he was now a wanted murderer, he had run to interrogate the Joker one last time. He could feel the blood rolling down his leg from the gunshot wound he had received.

“ _O_ -h. You’re here to ta-lk about th _ **at**_?” The Joker clicked his tongue. “And here I thought you were, heeheehee, coming to tal- _ **k**_ to m _eeeee_.”

He growled when he was slammed against the wall once more, and he shoved the vigilante away, sending him stumbling. He faintly noted the small trail of blood the Bat had left. Bruce fell to the floor as he was tackled, the other man straddling him.

“Do _you_ really want to kn _ow_?” His question was hissed out through tight lips and was followed by loud laughter that could only be dubbed as insane. “Because y- _ou_ ’re _**mine**_.”

Bruce kicked him off, pouncing on him, snarling.

“I’m not yours.”

They rolled on the floor, both fighting for dominance. The Joker pulled out a pair of his signature knives, and they were thrown across the room, resulting in the Joker underneath an enraged Batman. The two were panting for breathe, chests heaving for air. His purple blazer clung to his skin with sweat, and his fingers twitched as he noted that there was a whole in his blazer.

Their legs were entangled, and the Batman had one arm holding his right wrist to the floor, where his other arm was pressed against the Joker’s chest. 

“I’m _not_ yours.”

The Joker licked his lips, laughing. “Oh, b-u- _ **t**_ you, uh, _are_. Y- _ **o**_ -u’ _re_ m- _iiiiiiiii_ ne, Ba _ **t**_ - _sy_.”  
His other hand shot up, and was immediately slammed down to the ground just as his fingers were about to curl around the vigilantes mask.

Next thing they knew, Bruce’s lips were slammed down onto the stupid clown’s in a brute kiss. There was no tenderness involved. Only brute strength mixed with teeth and tongue – a fight to show just who was more superior.

The Joker slipped his tongue in first, letting it run along sharp canines before wresting with the bat’s. Bruce groaned slightly before biting the Joker’s bottom lip, drawing blood. When they pulled away, they were left in silence.

The Joker licked the blood from his lips, and cackled, his laughter sending down the vigilante’s spine. As he was silenced with both a shove and another harsh kiss, he couldn’t help but grin.

He had won.

He had planted the seed of corruption inside of _his_ Bat-s _ **y**_ , and it was slowly growing into a beautifully, twisted flower.


End file.
